1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to optical probes that are secured to a measurement site during use. More particularly, the embodiments relate to optical probes that are secured to the measurement site by wrapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical probe generally operates by measuring a light signal passed through a medium. In oximetry, the optical probe attaches to an oximeter system such that the oximeter system determines at least one characteristic of the medium. In the medical field, a pulse oximetry probe measures a light signal passed through tissue. For example, after passing through tissue, the light signal varies depending on the oxygen saturation of the blood in that tissue. The oximeter system processes the measured light signals from the pulse oximetry probe and can determine characteristics of the tissue, including, for example, a pulse rate, blood oxygen saturation, or the like. The pulse oximetry probe is typically placed on an extremity, such as a finger, toe, hand, or foot of the person being monitored.
Today, pulse oximetry is a widely accepted and successful non-invasive technique for monitoring characteristics of patients. In addition, the conventional pulse oximeter probe is manufactured in a wide number of shapes and sizes for neonatal, infant and adult applications. Generally, each shape and size typically employs adhesion-based, spring-tension-based, or hook-and-loop-based securing mechanisms to position and secure the optical probe to a measurement site.
However, the foregoing conventional securing mechanisms are often less than optimal in certain environments. For example, adhesive-based securing mechanisms can present adherence issues on surfaces that are wet and/or fluid-covered, such as infant skin immediately following birth. For example, in the baby born at or near term, skin coatings such as vernix can present adhesion problems, and in the preterm infant, adhesive-based sensors can irritate the infant's fragile skin.
Moreover, hook-and-loop-based securing mechanisms, such as Velcro® straps, can be applied incorrectly. Velcro®-based securing mechanisms often employ a multistep and multielement positioning and securing process in order to apply the optical probe to a measurement site. For example, the optical probe is often first placed on the measurement site. Thereafter, the Velcro® strap can be secured. In highly agitated environments, such as those associated with newborns, patient transport, exercise testing and ICU care, a multistep process is burdensome and often difficult for the clinician.
In addition to the forgoing infant concerns, environments including severely damaged and/or sensitive tissue, such as burns or the like, can pose a number of problems for the conventional securing mechanisms. For example, adhesive-based securing mechanisms may affix themselves to fragile newly healed skin such that removal of the adhesive may cause the skin to tear, thereby redamaging the tissue and causing pain to the patient. Spring-tension-based or pressure-based securing mechanisms, such as a clothespin-type clip mechanism, may not allow the skin to optimally breathe, may restrict blood flow and are often recommended for short-term application.
Although conventional securing mechanisms are often unworkable in the foregoing environments, the need for non-invasive monitoring in those environments remains.